New Leaf
by starshy
Summary: Después de la caída formal, Sunset Shimmer comienza a actuar de manera extraña. Pronto, ella desaparece por completo, dejando a sus amigos preocupados y confundidos. Traducido con el permiso del autor


"Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity, informa a la oficina principal". sonó el intercomunicador, convocando a las cinco chicas de sus diversas clases al centro de Canterlot High.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" Rainbow preguntó en voz baja cuando ella y Applejack entraron a la escuela desde el campo de fútbol.

"No se." Applejack respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tal vez necesitan nuestra ayuda con algo".

Mientras Rainbow y Applejack caminaban por los pasillos vacíos de Canterlot High, Rarity y Pinkie Pie se unieron a ellos.

"Espero que no nos repriman por algo". Rarity dijo.

"Estoy seguro de que no es nada de eso". Rainbow respondió. "Probablemente darán un premio o algo así".

"¿Por qué harían eso?"

"¡Hola! ¡Hemos salvado a toda la escuela! Estoy sorprendido de que _todavía no hayamos_ recibido _ningún_ tipo de reconocimiento".

Rarity respondió con un movimiento de sus ojos.

"¡Hay Fluttershy!" Pinkie sonrió radiante, señalando a la niña, que estaba parada frente a la puerta de la oficina. Fluttershy sonrió nerviosamente y abrió la puerta para sus amigos, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Al entrar, los cinco fueron recibidos por la Directora Celestia, quien se sentó en su escritorio con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. El peso pluma estaba a su lado, su rostro hacía eco del del administrador.

"Chicas", comenzó, una vez que todos encontraron un asiento. "¿Has visto Sunset Shimmer hoy?"

"Realmente no." Rainbow dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ella no está involucrada en ningún programa deportivo, así que no la veo muy a menudo".

"Yo tampoco." Applejack añadido. "Entonces, de nuevo, he estado ocupado, ¿qué pasa con el nuevo trabajo a tiempo parcial y todo?"

"¡Eso es raro!" Pinkie dijo, jadeando. "¡Estaba a punto de agregar más exposición también!"

El grupo la miró y ella continuó.

"Quiero decir, Rarity y yo estábamos hablando de cómo no la habíamos visto".

"¿Qué hay de ti, Fluttershy?" Preguntó Celestia. La chica reticente negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, peso pluma". el director dijo. "¿Te has calmado lo suficiente como para decirnos qué está pasando?"

"Sí." dijo el chico, parándose y volteándose hacia el grupo.

"Entonces, ya sabes cómo soy el fotógrafo de Wondercolt Weekly, ¿verdad?" el empezó. Los otros en la habitación asintieron.

"Bueno, uno de los columnistas decidió hacer un artículo sobre cómo Sunset Shimmer se estaba adaptando a las cosas, así que conseguí el trabajo de fotografiarla. La seguí donde pude. Tomé una foto tras otra. Incluso logré obtener una algunos videos ".

"Al igual que la mayoría de mis primeras citas". Dijo Pinkie, sonriendo, mientras el peso pluma le lanzaba una mirada.

"Uno de los videos que tomé fue este ..." dijo, sacando una cámara y enchufándola al televisor cercano a través de un cable grande y negro.

La pantalla parpadeó para mostrar a Sunset Shimmer parada en su casillero, colocando sus libros dentro de ella. Mientras sacaba algunos libros, Trixie caminó hacia ella, y comenzaron a hablar. La conversación evidentemente se convirtió en un tema delicado, porque después de unos diez segundos, Trixie estaba gritando, y Sunset huía, con la cara entre las manos.

El video terminó, y el silencio subsiguiente se extendió por lo que pareció una eternidad.

"Ya sabes", dijo Rarity, con las manos en las caderas. "Honestamente, no lo dejaría atrás".

"Justo en ese punto". Applejack añadido.

"¿Así que, cuál es el plan?" Rainbow dijo. "¿Nos enfrentamos primero a Trixie o vamos a buscar a Sunset?"

"¿Por qué no ambos?" Preguntó Pinkie.

"Deja el castigo de Trixie". Celestia dijo, suspirando y de pie. "Ustedes cinco van a buscar a Sunset. Ella necesita amigos como usted ahora más que nunca".

"¡Dejanoslo a nosotros!" Rainbow dijo, saludando y saliendo de la oficina, sus amigos, y un preocupado peso pluma, a remolque.

Celestia suspiró, una vez que las puertas se habían cerrado y ella estaba sola. Aclarando su garganta, presionó un botón en su intercomunicador y habló.

"Trixie Lulamoon, por favor, ven a la oficina principal".

* * *

"¿Por qué estamos en el estacionamiento de nuevo?" Preguntó Applejack, mientras Pinkie y Rainbow Dash examinaban el área, el primero poniéndose un deerstalker y blandiendo una lupa.

"¿No me oíste antes?" Dijo Pinkie, sosteniendo el vaso contra el ojo izquierdo de Applejack y mirando profundamente. "¡Estamos buscando el auto de Sunset!"

"Pinkie, querido", intervino Rarity, sacando a esa chica de Applejack. "Si Sunset abandonó la escuela, ¿no se habría llevado su auto?"

"¡Tienes razón!" Pinkie gritó. "¡Tenemos que buscar huellas de neumáticos!"

"Ella no maneja un automóvil". Dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Una motocicleta, entonces?" Preguntó Rainbow, repentinamente interesado en la conversación.

"No." fue la respuesta de su amiga. "Ella toma el autobús."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no nos dijiste esto antes?" Dijo Applejack, mirando a Fluttershy. "Los autobuses no llegan hasta dentro de una hora más o menos".

"Lo hice, pero no escuchaste". Dijo Fluttershy, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"Todo está bien." Rarity dijo, siempre el diplomático. "Simplemente llevaremos mi auto a la casa de Sunset".

"Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde vive". Rainbow dijo.

"Hago." Dijo Fluttershy. "Ella vive en los condominios Star-Swirl, al igual que yo".

"¿Y no nos dijiste esto antes?" Preguntó Pinkie, dándole a Fluttershy el mismo trato que a Applejack.

"Esta es la tercera vez que lo digo esta semana. Tal vez deberías intentar escucharme". Respondió Fluttershy, empujando a Pinkie fuera de ella y alejándose.

"¿Qué le está comiendo a ella?" Preguntó Applejack.

"No tengo idea." Rarity respondió.

"Ustedes van y van a Sunset's". Rainbow dijo. "Fluttershy y te encontraré allí".

Los otros se encogieron de hombros y se marcharon - ¡Pinkie con un grito de 'escopeta'! - como Rainbow corrió para alcanzar a Fluttershy.

* * *

"Algo pasó". ella dijo simplemente, una vez que ella y su amiga caminaban al mismo ritmo.

"No es nada." Dijo Fluttershy, alejándose de su amiga. "Lo siento por volver a romper allí".

"No es nada. No creo haber escuchado tu voz tan enojada. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sus-"

"No es nada, y no me iré hasta que me digas".

Fluttershy suspiró y se volvió hacia su amiga.

"Es ese video que nos mostró el peso pluma".

"¿Qué pasa? Trixie es un jerkwad de grado A, pero eso no es nada nuevo".

"No sabes lo que le dijo a Sunset".

"¿Y lo hace?"

"¡Sí!"

"Está bien, Flutters, por favor cálmate y explícalo".

Fluttershy se sentó en la acera, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de la escuela, y respiró hondo y tembloroso.

"Sabes que estoy en el club de ESL". ella empezó.

"Sí."

"Bueno, nuestra maestra es sorda y me ha estado enseñando a leer los labios".

Rainbow se detuvo por un segundo y se sentó junto a su amiga.

"Y entonces lees los labios de Trixie, y ..."

"Dijo las cosas más horribles a Sunset, y puedo decir que las decía en serio".

"¿Como que?"

"No quieres saber".

"Fluttershy, dime. No puedo entender lo que está pasando a menos que me expliques".

"Realmente, _realmente_ no quieres saber".

"¡Dime ya!"

"Ella le dijo a Sunset que se matara a sí misma". Dijo Fluttershy, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro. "Sunset comenzó a llorar, y ella siguió gritándole hasta que se fue corriendo".

Rainbow Dash no dijo nada, envolviendo a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo.

"Va a estar bien, Fluttershy". Rainbow dijo, rompiendo el silencio. "Vamos a encontrarla, y ella va a estar bien. Todo irá bien".

"No lo sabes". Dijo Fluttershy, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su cabello. "Cuando ... Cuando Trixie dijo eso, vi esta mirada en los ojos de Sunset. Tengo miedo de que ella pueda ..."

"Bueno, no puede si la encontramos primero". Rainbow dijo. "Y cuando la encontremos y la ayudemos, podrás golpear a Trixie en segundo lugar, lo prometo".

"¿Segundo?" Dijo Fluttershy, volteándose hacia su amiga.

"Sunset tiene que ir primero, por supuesto". Rainbow dijo, sonriendo. "Pero no puede hacer eso hasta que la encontremos. Vámonos".

Fluttershy sollozó, limpiándose la nariz con la manga del suéter, asintió y siguió a Rainbow Dash de regreso al estacionamiento.

* * *

"¡Aquí estamos!" Pinkie lloró jovialmente cuando el auto entró al complejo de apartamentos. "La casa de Sunset debería estar por aquí".

Cuando los tres salieron del automóvil y miraron a su alrededor, Applejack dejó escapar un silbido.

"¿Seguro que Sunset vive _aquí?_ ", Dijo. Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Habían conducido por un camino pequeño hacia un patio pintoresco con un césped bien cuidado y un parque en el medio donde los niños retozaban y una piscina decorada con murales de delfines y una resplandeciente vida acuática. Toda la zona estaba enmarcada por un gran seto con flores de color púrpura y magenta tejidas en forma alterna. Detrás del seto, edificios cortos y anchos estaban dispuestos en lo que parecía ser un gran callejón sin salida, curvando con el camino que las chicas acababan de tomar, lo único que dividía el círculo formado por los condominios. Cada edificio se hizo con un tema diferente; algunos eran verdes, con hiedra y flores, algunos eran de piedra gris, con almenas regias y banderas azules y doradas ondeando desde los tejados. Algunos tenían un estilo moderno, todo de cristal y curvas, elegante y con estilo, mientras que otros parecían simples cabañas de troncos.

"Creo que hemos llegado a la dirección incorrecta". Rarity respiró.

Su asombro fue interrumpido por el sonido de una motocicleta, seguida poco después de su origen; un vehículo azul cielo que disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo junto al automóvil, con dos figuras con casco.  
Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash desembarcaron, esta última mirando a su alrededor y sonriendo ante las reacciones de sus amigos.

"No lo podía creer tampoco, por primera vez". ella dijo, quitándose su casco y colocándolo en uno de los manubrios. "Es realmente algo".

"¿Cómo puedes permitirte vivir aquí?" Applejack preguntó incrédulo, volteándose hacia Fluttershy, quien se había quedado con el casco puesto, bajando el visor avergonzado.

"Los propietarios tienen que seguir la última voluntad y testamento de Star-Swirl", dijo Rainbow. "que, aparentemente, dice que-"

Fluttershy puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, digamos que Fluttershy se queda aquí gratis porque hay razones". Rainbow dijo. "¿Ahora dónde está el condominio de Sunset?"

Fluttershy los condujo por un pequeño sendero que atravesaba el patio de recreo y atravesaba el seto hasta llegar a un área pequeña que se mantenía en la sombra y estaba cubierta de arbustos espinosos.

"¿Aquí es donde vive Sunset?" Preguntó Pinkie. Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, guiándolos más allá de los arbustos hasta una pequeña plaza y hasta un pequeño condominio estilo castillo.

"Aquí." ella dijo, dando un paso atrás para dejar que Rainbow Dash llamara a la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se abrió, revelando una habitación pequeña y vacía con un pasillo que llevaba a la izquierda. Las huellas de zapatos mojadas conducían desde la puerta de entrada al pasillo.

"Su habitación es de esta manera". Dijo Fluttershy, una vez más tomando nota y guiando a sus amigos a través del corredor espartano y hacia una pequeña puerta gris colocada en la pared.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Rainbow preguntó.

No hubo respuesta.  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron a la habitación de Sunset Shimmer.  
En el rincón más alejado de la habitación había una cama doble hecha a mano, con sábanas anaranjadas y una manta roja con la marca de Cutie de Sunset. Junto a la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche, con una imagen de la princesa Celestia descansando sobre ella junto a un pequeño reloj y una botella de lo que parecía ser soda de uva. Un escritorio de computadora estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta, junto a la puerta, una computadora portátil zumbando suavemente sobre ella. Era la única habitación de la casa que tenía adornos; grúas de papel naranjas, rojas y amarillas colgaban del techo, moviéndose ligeramente con el viento creado por el ventilador de techo que giraba lentamente y distribuía el aroma del perfume por la habitación. La luz brillaba a través de una pequeña ventana, aterrizando en una nota que yacía en el suelo en el centro de la habitación, junto a un montón de ropa mojada, un rastro de huellas de zapatos mojadas que se acercaban y alejaban.

"Ella ha estado aquí recientemente". Dijo Fluttershy, quitándose el casco.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Puedo oler su perfume, ella siempre usa demasiado". fue la respuesta, mientras Fluttershy daba un paso al frente y recogía la carta, sus ojos la examinaron antes de dejarla caer y sentarse en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

"¿Qué dice?" Preguntó Applejack. Fluttershy no respondió.

Rainbow se acercó a la nota, la leyó, se la dio a Rarity y se sentó al lado de Fluttershy, abrazando a su amiga por segunda vez ese día.

Rarity se aclaró la garganta y leyó.

Queridos amigos,

Me voy.  
Trixie tenía razón; los otros en esta escuela nunca me perdonarán.  
Traté de irme antes, pero era un cobarde, así que volví. Esta vez, me iré por mucho más tiempo, y la próxima vez que me veas, todo habrá terminado.  
Dile a Twilight que lo siento por tomar la corona, por intentar tomar el control y por revisar el ala de la Mosca de Fuego de los Archivos de Canterlot. Hay un libro en la tercera estantería de la izquierda que creo que encontrará interesante: "Los principios de la piromancia de Pyrrhic Pyre: chispas, llamas e infiernos".  
Dígale a la princesa Celestia que la amo , y que ella siempre ha sido la madre que nunca tuve cerca y querida de corazón, incluso si yo fuera un idiota arrogante y obstinado.  
Sobre todo, cuéntales, cuéntales a todos:  
lo siento.

-SS

Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido por la respiración pesada e irregular de Fluttershy.  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Rarity dejó la nota lentamente en el suelo.

"Tenemos que ir a buscarla". Pinkie dijo suavemente.

"Ella podría estar en cualquier lugar por ahora". Rarity dijo. "¿Cómo podríamos?"

"Bueno, no nos acercaremos más a encontrarla simplemente sentándonos aquí". Applejack dijo, volteándose hacia la puerta. "Preguntaré por ahí, a ver si alguien lo vio salir."

"Comenzaré el auto". Rarity dijo, siguiendo a Applejack por el pasillo.

"Revisaré la escuela de nuevo". Pinkie agregó. "Tal vez ella ha regresado".

"Fluttershy y yo-" Rainbow Dash comenzó.

"La rastrearé desde aquí". Dijo Fluttershy. "Todos ustedes han ayudado tanto. Gracias. Pero puedo manejar esto".

Pinkie se fue, posiblemente para transmitir la noticia a los demás, mientras los dos se sentaron allí.

"Está bien, Fluttershy". Rainbow dijo, levantándose de la cama. "Sé que esto te ha afectado mucho, pero podemos ayudar".

"No, no puedes". Dijo Fluttershy, quitándose el casco y poniéndolo en la cama junto a ella. "No sabes cómo piensa ella, cómo piensan las personas que planean ... hacer eso".

"¿Y lo hace?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo?", Preguntó Rainbow. "¡He estado contigo prácticamente desde que nací! ¡Hemos sido hermanas durante años! ¿Cómo podría saber y yo no lo haría?

La respuesta de Fluttershy fue silenciosa, un susurro que Rainbow apenas podía entender.

"Porque lo he intentado".

Rainbow Dash volvió a sentarse en la cama.

"¿Cuando?"

"Fue antes de conocer a los demás. Justo después de llegar a casa del campamento de verano, fui a Ghastly Gorge".

"Y ... intentaste ..."

"Me acobardé. Recuerdo estar parada en el borde del acantilado, mirando hacia abajo, y preguntándome si me dolía cuando tocaba el fondo. Después de unos minutos, me di cuenta de que todavía no te había dicho adiós. era una excusa, y lo sabía, pero aún así lo conservé, lo usé. Decidí ir a casa, dormir un poco, escribir una nota y hacerlo al día siguiente ".

Fluttershy se recostó en la cama, una sonrisa nostálgica adornó sus facciones.

"Al día siguiente, conocí a los demás. Estaban tan felices. Y cuando me los presentaron, no tuvieron ningún problema conmigo como todos los otros niños. Me aceptaron. Y una vez que fui parte de esa felicidad, ¿cómo no podría ser feliz también? "

Fluttershy dio un suspiro de satisfacción antes de fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

"Pero ahora Sunset está a punto de cometer el mismo error que casi cometí".

"Entonces encontrémosla". Rainbow dijo, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo el casco de Fluttershy. "Y hazla feliz, tal como lo hicimos contigo".

Fluttershy asintió, siguió a su amiga por la puerta y la cerró suavemente detrás de ella.

* * *

Cuando pasaron junto al estanque, Fluttershy detuvo a su amiga y señaló un objeto mojado y negro que yacía junto al agua.

"Su chaqueta". ella dijo simplemente, inclinándose para recogerlo. "Parece que se lo quitó aquí, y quedó empapado por la segunda vuelta".

"¡Hay algo en el fondo de la piscina!" Rainbow lloró, señalando. Fluttershy se asomó al agua clara y abrió los ojos cuando descubrió lo que era.

En el fondo de la piscina yacía un ladrillo atado a una cuerda.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?" Rainbow preguntó cuando Fluttershy le dijo. "Es solo un ladrillo".

"Piensa, Rainbow". Dijo Fluttershy. "Estás tratando de encontrar una manera de morir, y hay un charco de agua más profundo que tú. ¿Qué haces?"

Rainbow entendió entonces.

"Supongo que atarías un ladrillo a tu tobillo, y luego entrarías".

Fluttershy asintió. "No sería demasiado pesado para llevar, pero sería lo suficientemente pesado como para evitar que alguien flote, especialmente si llevan ropa".

"La pila en su habitación". Rainbow dijo.

"En su nota, ella dijo: 'Intenté irme antes, pero era un cobarde y volví'", dijo Fluttershy. "A eso se refería. Intentó ahogarse, fracasó y regresó a casa".

"Luego ella cambió, y se fue de nuevo".

"Pero ella no cambió los zapatos". Dijo Fluttershy, señalando dos juegos de impresiones, una casi descolorida y la otra fresca. "Tenemos nuestro rastro".

Siguieron las huellas por el camino hasta la casa de Sunset hasta que llegaron a los arbustos espinosos.

"Se detienen aquí". Dijo Fluttershy. "Pero fíjate cómo estos son más frescos. Se quedó allí por más tiempo. Y señalan hacia las espinas".

Fluttershy dio un paso adelante y tocó una espina con su dedo, tirando de él hacia atrás de color rojo.

"La arañaron cuando ella los atravesó".

Efectivamente, cuando los dos se abrieron paso a través de los arbustos, encontraron un parche de tela negra pegada en una de las ramas.

"No puede estar muy adelante, la sangre aún estaba fresca. ¡Vamos!"

Se abrieron paso al otro lado de los arbustos y se encontraron entre dos de los edificios. Las huellas de los zapatos, ahora embarradas, conducían a la pared del complejo.

"Ella saltó la valla". Rainbow dijo. "Ve, agarraré el ciclo y me iré por el camino largo".

"Derecha."

Fluttershy dio unos pasos hacia atrás, le agradeció silenciosamente a su maestra de educación física y corrió hacia la pared, saltando tan alto como pudo y agarrándose a la parte superior con las manos. Con un esfuerzo considerable, logró levantar un brazo, luego una pierna y, luego, todo su cuerpo. Cuando ella tocó el suelo en el otro lado, no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Rainbow volviera, montando su motocicleta.

"¿De qué manera ella fue?" ella preguntó. Fluttershy examinó las huellas de los zapatos.

"De esa manera." ella dijo, señalando. Rainbow Dash asintió y le hizo un gesto para que subiera a la bicicleta. Fluttershy obligado.

"¿Qué tan lejos estaba ella?" Rainbow preguntó mientras Fluttershy se ponía el casco.

"No más de diez o más minutos". ella respondio. "Y si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que ella estaba caminando, deberíamos estar cerca".

"Derecha."

Condujeron por las calles, Fluttershy gritaba cada vez que las huellas daban vuelta, hasta que las huellas conducían a un callejón.

"Revisa, mira si ella está aquí". Rainbow dijo, deteniendo la motocicleta.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Fluttershy bajó de la motocicleta y se dirigió al callejón.  
Hubo un grito sofocado, seguido por la voz de Fluttershy.

"¡Rainbow!"

Rainbow apagó la bicicleta y corrió hacia el callejón para encontrar a Fluttershy mirando una silueta. Era alto, de hombros anchos y definitivamente masculino.  
Y estaba parado sobre Sunset Shimmer, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano.

Rainbow se lanzó hacia la figura, y se retiró, dejando caer algo mientras huía. Ella quería perseguirlo, hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, pero la voz de Fluttershy cortó su furia.

"¡Llama al 911!"

Rainbow se volvió, sacando su teléfono y marcando el número.

"9-1-1, ¿cuál es tu emergencia?" una voz femenina llamada.

"Necesito una ambulancia aquí de inmediato". Rainbow respondió. "Uno de mis amigos está herido realmente. Alguien la apuñaló, creo que en el estómago".

"¿Dónde están ubicados?"

Rainbow salió corriendo del callejón y miró las señales de la calle.

"Estoy en 14th y Mane. ¡Ven rápido!"

Colgó, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en el callejón.  
Fluttershy estaba inclinada sobre Sunset, su camisa hecha un vendaje improvisado y sus manos presionadas contra el estómago de la niña inconsciente.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?" Rainbow preguntó.

"Algo para mí para presionarlos". Fluttershy respondió, su voz tensa. "Me ayudará a detener el sangrado".

Rainbow miró a su alrededor y vio lo que el hombre había dejado caer: la billetera de Sunset. Ella lo recogió y se lo dio a Fluttershy.

"Ella no está respirando". Dijo Fluttershy, su voz temblaba. "Rainbow, sigue presionando esto".

Rainbow asumió el control cuando Fluttershy comenzó la RCP.

Se sintió como siempre, el momento en que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy pasaron tratando de mantener vivo a su amigo. Por fin, las sirenas reveladoras de una unidad EMT anunciaron la llegada del personal de emergencia.  
Dos médicos ingresaron al callejón y tomaron el control desde allí, levantando a Sunset en una camilla y empujándola hacia la ambulancia.

"Fue una suerte que nos llamaras cuando lo hiciste". Uno de ellos dijo. "Si hubiéramos llegado más tarde, ella podría no tener tantas oportunidades como ella".

"¿Estará ella bien?" Fluttershy preguntó.

"La herida no es tan mala como parece". el doctor respondió. "Ella estará bien".

Se marcharon, Sunset Shimmer en la parte trasera del auto, y Fluttershy se dejó caer al suelo, la adrenalina del momento la dejó.  
Por tercera vez ese día, ella lloró.

Cuando logró calmarse, salió del callejón para encontrar a Rainbow sentada en la motocicleta, con la visera en su casco sobre los ojos.

"Deberías llamar a los demás y avisarles". Rainbow dijo, su voz temblorosa. "Diles que los veremos en Canterlot General".

Fluttershy asintió y sacó su teléfono, marcando el número de Applejack.

"Fluttershy?" Preguntó Applejack.

"La encontramos". Fluttershy dijo simplemente. "Ella estaba herida, pero logramos llevarla al hospital. Traer a los otros".

"Lo haré".

Fluttershy colgó, y Rainbow Dash se alejó.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con llenar los ojos de Fluttershy otra vez; ella los parpadeó.  
Sunset iba a estar bien.

En ese momento, Fluttershy supo que todo iba a estar bien.


End file.
